Thinking Spot
by Poxy Kirkman
Summary: There's gonna be that one place that is special to you.
1. Childhood

Okay, so this is a... three shot? While I'm gathering ideas for the sequal. But chill, I'm conversing with JustanEcho about... everything :/ lmao

So... it's kinda stupid, but enjoy and whatnot.

Taa taa~

* * *

"Come on sweetheart, lets go for a picnic."

I snapped my head up and looked at my grandfather, happy he was asking to do something with me.

This was one of the rare occasions that I get to see my grandma and granddad. They live in Japan, and though coming here was a treat itself, it was better to see my family.

"Okay!"

I scrambled up from the carpet, leaving the five hundred piece jigsaw I was half way through, and then skipped into the kitchen. I could feel my dress moving side to side, and my plaits were swinging as I skipped. I turned and saw granddad smiling at me, so I smiled back.

"Grandma, mum, can we go for a picnic, granddad wants to too!" I giggled, holding on tightly to my grandmas trouser leg.

"Sure thing." smiled mum, standing up to help make the food.

I ran off to get my doll, Lucy, and the adults started to get food ready and pack for our little outing. When I finally got Lucy, I ran back to the kitchen, but stopped at the door when I heard my grandma talking to my mum.

"So... Kath. How is she doing?" asked grandma, buttering bread.

"Saori? She's fine... she's dealing with it better than I thought she would have."

"Does she still sleep with the light on?"

"Yes... It's like she expects him to come home..."

"Poor thing."

Now, if you don't know, I am nine years old, quite adorable, and a very smart person, if I do say so myself. My father died recently, and though many children would have found it a difficult thing to come to terms with, I had to accept it.

It surprised many people how fast I seemed to recover from the shock. But I had always been different. Dad told me so himself.

I knew their conversation had ended, so I walked into the kitchen and caught my mums attention.

"Mum, where can we go?" I asked.

"We'll just go to the park."

When we got to the park, my mum and grandparents set up the blanket and food, while I ran around after a butterfly.

It was quite a pretty butterfly, with bright white wings, and dark blue specks all over.

I chased the butterfly for a while, until it flew too high and out of sight.

"Oh... Mum, did you see the butterfly? It went and I-"

I'd turned to look at mum, but saw no-one.

Saw that I was in a completely different part of the park.

I was lost.

"Mum?"

Oh no... oh no...

I ran back where I thought I'd come from, but there was no-one.

I was even more lost.

"Mum?"

I ran a bit more, and I found myself in a clearing. There were a lot of butterflies here, and though I was panicky about being lost, it did seem to be relaxing here.

I sat on the floor, and curled up into a ball.

I wanted my mum. I knew I was going to be in trouble when I got back for running off, but that was if I got back.

I felt tears down my face, and wiped my eyes, but couldn't help myself

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Takashi, where we going?"

The taller boy shrugged, and tugged his cousin after him. He was headed for his 'thinking spot'. Probably the only place he could go where his parents of little brat of a brother couldn't bother him.

He always got in trouble, but it was fairly well known within the families that between him and Mitsukuni, they could sort anyone out.

When they got closer to the clearing, they were surprised to hear small sobs.

"Takashi, what's that?"

"You mean, who's that?"

"Whatever."

"I dunno... come on."

The boys crept forward, and found themselves walking in on the scene of a lone little girl crying. The taller boy, Takashi, took a shocked little step back, and stood on a twig.

The snap resounded, and the girl snapped her head up, green eyes blazing.

"W-Who are you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was sat next to Takashi and Mitsukuni. They were talking to me, and Mitsukuni had even let me hug his rabbit teddy.

They were both eleven, and really nice, but that kind of didn't explain why they were here.

"Are you two lost too?" I asked, rubbing the last of the tears from my eyes and looking at them. Mitsukuni shook his head, and Takashi just hummed. They were being really quiet.

"Are you lost?" they both asked at the same time, making me giggle.

"Yeah... I was chasing a butterfly..."

Mitsukuni smiled and nodded, like he knew what I was talking about, and even Takashi's lip twitched up into a little grin.

"We need to help you find your mum." he then said, standing up, taking hold of my hand and helping me up too. He was... really tall.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

On the way back, we passed an ice cream stand, so they bought three strawberry ice creams, one for each of us. We then walked back to the pond where my mum was probably going mad.

They knew the park well, and it was fun to be shown around, and pretty soon we found my mum again.

"Saori!" she shouted, spotting me and walking over, crouching down to hug me. "Where the hell were you?"

I grinned up at her, and hugged her, explaining about the butterfly, and then I was lost, so I didn't know what to do. Then two boys came and helped me find my way back.

"Which boys?"

"Takashi and Mitsukuni... they were right-"

I'd turned to find them, but they'd gone...

"here..."

I stared off for a minute, but didn't see them, and decided to forget it when grandma called me over for some sandwiches.

I might see them again some time... maybe.


	2. Teens

Part 2. Yea...

This is like, her high school time-ish time.

So. Yea.

* * *

"Takashi, why are we at the park?"

"Thinking spot."

I scoffed, but continued to trail after him.

"That makes everything much clearer. Thanks a bunch."

He chuckled slightly before turning and scooping me up. We were in the park not far from my my grandmas house, and he was leading me god knows where.

"Cheer up."

"No."

"Cheer up... please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"... Why the hell did you just say pretty please?"

"Just... please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks."

I sighed, leaning into him. It's the holidays again, near Christmas. It's hard to believe that just last month Takashi asked me to marry him. Of course I hadn't told any of my family, and I had to keep the ring hidden... otherwise grandma would figure it out.

Instead, I kept in on a chain around my neck. Still close, but inconspicuous.

"We're here."

I glanced up and saw a beautiful little clearing, with a few butterflies fluttering about, and I remembered it from when I was little.

I got lost here once, and was 'rescued' by two local boys. That's about all I remember. I was only nine or something.

"Remember this place?"

"Yeah, from when I- wait, how do you know I remember this place?"

"You got lost."

"...Have I told you that story?"

He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"No. I was in that story."

Oh. My. Google Earth.

"You... you were one of the boys that helped me."

"Slow aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Shut up." I snapped, but cuddled into him anyways. Aw, he'd always been nice.

He sat down, effectively pulling me down with him, onto his lap, cuddling me.

"So... this is your thinking space?"

"Mhmm..." he mumbled, eyes closed with a hint of a smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You. Us. The future... Everything."

"Meaning?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"You tell me." I chuckled, taking my necklace off and slipping the ring onto my finger again.

He suddenly looked serious, taking my hand and fumbling with my fingers.

"What do you want to hear?"

"...Dunno." I mumbled, curling into his chest... I could hear the steady thump of his heart and it was somewhat soothing.

"You don't know..."

It wasn't a question... almost as if he were musing over the words.

"Takashi. You said you didn't know what the future held for us. But as long as we're together, what could go wrong?"

"No idea."

"I mean, the worst that could happen is one of the guys find out about us being... engaged."

"That's the worst?"

"Well... the school could find out. And they only just found out we're together."

"That's the worst?"

"My mother could find out, but she's in England, so poo her."

"Fair enough."

I looked up at him and had to suppress a giggle when I saw a butterfly perched on his head. Then I thought about it for a moment.

"I'd want a family. I'd want a daughter, and a son, and a nice house. I'd want them to be happy and have a good time like we have in the past year... I'd want to raise them right."

"Kids..."

I looked up at him, and his eyes twinkled almost mischievously.

"Yes."

"That's easily doable."

"Let's not go there." I laughed, shoving him slightly before letting him pull me back.

"What else would you want?" he asked, stroking my hair.

"Did you bring me here just to ask me 20Q?"

"It is my thinking spot."

"Well... I want someone that will love me, and keep me safe and always make me feel special. But I have him now, so that's sorted."

He chuckled.

"I just want to be happy."

"I can do that for you."

"I know you can."

He smiled slightly and pressed his lips to my forehead, mumbling that he loved me, so I mumbled 'love you' back.

I think I could get to like this thinking spot of his.


	3. Being an adult

Last bit. Yuhp.

So, this is adult hood.

Taa.

* * *

"Mum, can we have a picnic?"

"Sure hunny."

She smiled at me and skipped off, while her dad walked in the room.

"Hi."

"Ah, and so the old man appears."

"I'm only two years older than you." he chuckled.

"I know Takashi, but with those glasses on, you look thirty eight, not twenty eight. People would be surprised to find out your married to me."

"Many are anyway." he laughed, pulling me into a hug, while our six year old daughter Mai ran around trying to find a loaf of bread.

"Yes, and even more so when they find out you have a six year old daughter, and another on the way."

"Daughter?"

"Perhaps. Might be a son."

"Oh, good."

We both laughed as we went about finding the bread (that was hiding in the bread bin, amazing) and made sandwiches, got some cake, and some pop, and went out to go for a walk to the park.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mum, look at the butterflies!" laughed Mai, jumping around after them.

"Yes Mai, just don't go too far." I said, with a small smile. I watched her wander around after a bright white butterfly, and Takashi pulled me into his side, resting a hand on my stomach.

"She's just like you..."

"Really? God help her then..."

He let out a short rumbling laugh, and kissed my forehead, still chuckling.

"You're not that bad." he said, a grin on his face and a glint in his eye.

"Not that bad?" I asked, grinning too.

"You're brilliant."

"Aw, love you." I giggled, hugging him.

"Mum, look at this!"

I glanced over to see Mai holding a small pink rose... that she got from god knows where.

"Honey, where'd you get that?"

"Him." She said, pointing to something a ways off.

I looked sharply, and then relaxed.

"Speaking of Honey..." I started with a small smile.

"And Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya and Lisa." Said Takashi.

"Hi guys!" smiled Haruhi, sitting herself next to me, resting her hand on her stomach. Yes, she too was pregnant, and already had a year old baby boy, Richi, who was now crawling around after Mai.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Takashi told Mitsukuni you were going for a picnic..."

"And I guessed it would be at the 'thinking spot'." he chuckled, brushing his honey coloured hair out of his eyes.

After about ten minutes, and following an argument between Lisa and Kyouya about something stupid, they got out the food they brought and we all tucked in.

I smiled slightly as I watched Kyouya and Lisa bicker, the twins tease them about 'young love' and Tamaki try (and fail miserably) to defend them. Mai and Richi were giggling and eating sandwiched, dropping most on the floor then begging Takashi to take them to feed the ducks, to which he couldn't really say no... he had a soft spot for the kids.

It was amazing what one place could do for your life...

I think this thinking spot, is my favorite spot.


End file.
